


Love Languages

by silentexplorer18



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disobeying Orders, Exhaustion, F/M, Face Slapping, Fights, Love, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Missions, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Not a lot though, Post-Mission, Reader-Insert, Teleportation, cause I'm a sappy writer, feitan is very angry, phantom troupe, reader has this nen ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: He shook his head.No.  You weren’t allowed to do what you were thinking.But he wasn’t the one you took orders from.  And Boss said the number one priority was to keep the whole safe.  The members, the merchandise, the mission, theSpiders.  It wasyourresponsibility.He’d told you no, but that didn’t mean you had to listen.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit on the darker side, but this still has a happy ending. I hope you enjoy!

A trickle of blood ran down your temple as you caught Feitan’s gaze. He shook his head.  _ No _ . You weren’t allowed to do what you were thinking.

But he wasn’t the one you took orders from. And Boss said the number one priority was to keep the whole safe. The members, the merchandise, the mission, the _Spiders_. It was _your_ responsibility.

He’d told you no, but that didn’t mean you had to listen.  


“Machi!” you shouted, catching the group’s attention. “Do what I told you. Now.”

“No,” Feitan growled.

But it was too late. The Nen thread zipped around the Troupe members, catching all of them—whether squarely or barely—except you.

His glare screamed that the decision you were making was wrong, but his safety came first. He had to know that.

“Go,” you breathed, watching them vanish in a flash of ivory light.

* * *

The group toppled over one another as they landed in the hideout, losing their grace in the bizarre jolt of teleportation. Your ability was incredible.

But they couldn’t marvel at that, not with the lethal aura filtering from their companion. When angry, Feitan was a menace.

He glared at them, more upset with you than anyone else, but you weren’t there to receive his ire. It was possible you never would be again.

The members that were in the room watched as he turned away, fists clenched by his sides. With a few stiff strides, he left, the thick weight of his aura remaining in his wake.

“Is he okay?” Shizuku asked, watching his back recede down the hall.

There was no way he could get to you in time. And he knew that. They all did.

“No,” Phinks answered as a ground shaking bang exploded on the other end of the building, thinly satiating Feitan’s rage. “He’s not okay.”

But the action would pacify him for a while. At least until he could find  _ someone  _ to face the brunt of his frustrations.

* * *

You landed in a heap on the floor, stretched out on your side, body faintly trembling.

A few moved toward you cautiously, stopping when Feitan shot out ahead of the rest. You were still alive, mostly unharmed.

That didn’t last long.

As you stood, a stinging slap landed across your cheek.

The group flinched at the action, watching you steady yourself with determination. You hadn’t made any mistakes, but that didn’t matter.

Firm and furious, Feitan stood before you, slapping your other cheek with a swift blow. He pushed you then, and you pushed back, though the gesture was so weak he hardly felt it.

“Hey!” Shizuku’s voice rang out, disturbing the otherwise quiet room. “No  _ real _ fighting between Troupe members!”

Neither of you seemed to hear her, not that it mattered.

Chrollo raised a hand to quiet her, allowing the pair of you to continue, though you hardly needed permission. “They aren’t fighting.”

“What do you mean?”

He smiled at that, almost wistfully, watching Feitan’s rigid back from across the room. “He’s telling her that he loves her.”

You swayed on your feet, exhausted. “There was nothing I could do, and you know it.”

“I tell you no.” He’d stopped pushing you, glaring angrily instead.

“I couldn’t have done the transfer three times. You know my limits more than anyone here.”

He did. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. The ability sapped you strength on its own, never mind the actual fighting. Doing the transfer three times would’ve put everyone at risk. But you put yourself at risk instead.

When you tumbled, he stayed in place, the group watching in concern as your forehead landed on his shoulder, hand pressing shakily against his chest. Normally, you only touched when he initiated contact, but you were too far gone to care. “Please,” you whispered, asking not for forgiveness but understanding.

When his hands fell around your back, you knew things would be okay.

“You almost die. That not allowed. It break promise we make.”

You nodded, accentuating the action with a shaky breath. The energy had drained from you the second you made the first transfer, leaving a barely there husk of fatigue in its wake. “I didn’t though. I wouldn’t.”

“I no want to lose you.” His voice was barely audible in the large room, but the sound was almost deafening in your ears.

He cared. So much.

“You won’t lose me.”

He tsked at that, adjusting your position so he could guide you out of the room. Rest, you needed rest.

The group began talking as soon as he’d disappeared from eyesight. Despite their incessant chattering, he made a point to tune them out. It didn’t matter what opinions they had.

The room he took you to was one he’d been sleeping in on the rare occasions that he slept. His sleep mat would be comfortable enough for you. And, luckily, it was large enough to share.

He helped you settle on the mat, lying down beside you, and letting you—such a rare occasion indeed—cuddle into his side. Feitan would never admit it, but in that moment he needed the gesture as much as you did.

You couldn’t leave him. He couldn’t let that happen. You were too important to die so carelessly, so selflessly. It didn’t matter how strong you were, he still didn’t want to leave you behind.

“I love you,” you mumbled. The words were rarely spoken between the pair of you, and he merely tsked in return, masking his affection behind annoyance.

However, when your breathing had mellowed substantially, he ran his hand along your back, tucking you closer to his side.

He loved you just as much, and he hoped you knew that.

Thankfully, you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for the lovely comments and things on here and over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/). I've stumbled on a bit of a break, and I'm hoping to have some time on my hands to write now. I've got several more oneshots in the works, and I've also got a few multichaps in the works, too. I don't know when I'll be posting my next fic, but hopefully it'll be soon! In the meantime, wishing everyone well! :)


End file.
